sanctuaryverse_and_friendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Beatri De La Rosa
Discovered as a child on the steps of the Juniper Institute, Beatri De La Rosa, is a half-Gallifreyan child lab-raised into the Janus Program, who sought refuge from the Sanctuary Initiative at a young age. Discovery and Adoption Name: Beatri De La Rosa Age: nine years old Beatri approached the Initiative of her own free will. She is currently confused and appears to have been on the run for some time. The child is in a state of extreme distress and appears to communicate mostly nonverbally -- attempts to gather information beyond her age, name and where she came from have been met with violent outbursts and silence. Healer Ursio has been assigned to treat Beatri. I trust he will be able to calm the child, given his previous experience with some of our more volatile students. -Patrician Lorelli 06-18-2008 Three Months Healer Ursio has been working with Beatri on a near-constant basis, and she seems to have grown an attachment to him. Most still cannot communicate with her, but Healer Ursio tells me she has been cooperating rather well with him. Beatri appears to have been training to be one of the Janus Program's assassins. Through a combination of speech and art therapies Healer Ursio has managed to ascertain that she is one of the few to become curious about life outside of that which she was grown and conditioned into. Upon attempting to leave unsupervised she was punished --whether this be by Janus operatives or the other children in their power is yet unknown. Beatri has been offered a place within our walls and agreed to begin lessons within the Sanctuary provided Healer Ursio be present. -Patrician Lorelli 09-20-2008 One Year The Janus Program seem, whether through ignorance or deliberation, to be feeding these children half-truths and fabrications about Gallifreyan culture. We are attempting to rectify this misinformation in Beatri's lessons. Beatri has settled nicely into her new home. Though verbal communication is still limited to broken sentences and appears to be difficult for her, she has been more cooperative with the other students and is enthusiastic in her learning. Healer Ursio has been working with Beatri to reduce her dependence on him, and she has been spending days at a time apart from him; though he remains nearby in case he is needed. Her progress in recovery is coming in leaps and bounds; I have the highest hopes for her progress hereon out. -Patrician Lorelli 06-15-2009 'Present' Day Beatri has come far since she found us. Though she still prefers to remain nonverbal she has learned other methods of communication that suit her. Her violent outbursts have all but settled (though from time to time buttons are pushed), and she has learned much about the culture she comes from. Her dependence on Healer Ursio has also settled, though she still appears to see him as her most trusted guardian and confides in him often. She is still reluctant to speak of her past at the Janus Program, stating that she would rather not look back , but has also told us she wishes to put her skills towards learning more about the place she came from; to work to shut it down. At the moment these seem to be her own personal pipe dreams, however, and she seems content to keep learning and mingling in the Institute. -Patrician Lorelli 01-30-2018